totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Bagno i błotko
Rarity stoi na środku pola. Rarity - Ostatnio w totalnej porażce w Bziździszewie: zawodnicy mieli za zadanie przejść przez pole pełne krowich placków. Było to bardzo proste, ale mimo to Hello kitty przegrały. Podczas eliminacji Muriel zrezygnowała z dalszej gry. Dziś będzie zadanie z błotną tematyką. Chcecie dowiedzieć się o co chodzi? Oglądajcie, więc Totalną porażkę w Bziździszewie! ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" Dom Hello Kitty: 120px Pinkie stoi na dworze, pada deszcz, więc jest to tak naprawdę Emo Pie. Emo Pie - Świat jest taki ponury, co ja znowu robię w tym programie? Błyskawica rozświetla niebo. Emo Pie - Taki nagły deszcz... ??? - Pinkie! Emo Pie odwróciła się. Zobaczyła Kat biegnącą boso ze szpilkami w rękach. Kat - Pinkie! Błoto! Emo Pie - Nie jestem Pinkie Pie! Kat - No wiem. Jesteś jej alternatywną osobowością Emo Pie, która pojawia się, gdy jej włosy się zmoczą, oprócz tego jest jeszcze superbohaterka. Coś pominęłam? Emo Pie - Jest jeszcze taka łysa szajbuska. Kat - Aha. Może pozwoliła byś Pinkie ze mną pogadać o osobowościach. Emo Pie - No nie wiem. Kat - Proszę^^ Emo Pie - Ok. I pojawiła się Pinkie Pie, ale z mokrymi włosami. Pinkie - Teraz już wszystko wiesz... Kat - Domyślałam się. Pinkie - Aha. Kat - Musimy się skupić na grze, po tym jak Muriel zrezygnowała jesteśmy na straconej pozycji. Nie możemy po prostu przegrywać, aż do rozłączenia. Pinkie - Spoko. Poszły sobie do sadu, a w tym czasie u Vivian i Gisel. Vivian - Było tak blisko! Prawie odpadła jedna z najsilniejszych zawodniczek! Gisel - No... Vivian - To nieprawdopodobne! Gisel - Ale to ona chyba sama na siebie zagłosowała, dla zabawy, bo nie zdziwiła jej rezygnacja Muriel. Vivian - Faktycznie. Gisel - Musimy uważać... Vivian - Ok.' Dom Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Wszyscy chłopacy siedzieli na podłodze przy monopolu. Corey - Ojej Roberto, jeśli nie wyrzucisz 1, 4, lub 6 to jesteś zrujnowany. Kamera pokazuje samochód stojący przed 3 nieruchomościami z hotelami. Roberto - Cicho! Rzucił kostką, wypadło 6. Roberto - To znak, nawet jak wszyscy będą mi źle życzyć ja się jakoś wyślizgnę. Ilaj - Skąd ta pewność? Jose - Właśnie... Roberto - Z nikąd, przekonacie się niebawem. Flash - Taki plebs jak ty nie ma z nami szans. Roberto - Plebs?! Skoczył na Flasha i strzelił go kilka razy w twarz. Roberto - To cię oduczy obrażania mnie! Flash - Wszyscy są do ciebie pewnie podobni, ale dajemy sobie radę. Ilaj - Słucham?! Corey - Mamy ci pokazać herby? Jose - Właśnie, nie czuj się tak pewnie, bo oberwiesz! Flash - Ok, ok - podniósł ręce. ' Rarity przez głośniki - Zawodnicy! Przestało padać! Zbióóóóóóóóóórka! Przed domkami: 131x131px 137x137px Przed domkami stał różowy autobus. Przy wejściu stała Rarity. Rarity - Witajcie kochani! Jak się spało? Pinkie - Spaliśmy słodko i kórzno, bo jak nie ma Muriel to nikt nie sprząta :< Rarity - Aha? A panowie z brudnej drabiny? Ilaj - Noc przesiąknięta knuciem pewnej szumowiny. Spojrzał wymownie na Roberta. Rarity - Czuje grozę na całej lini! Myślę, że mimo złych stosunków chętnie weźmiecie udział w kolejnym wyzwaniu? Vivian - Jeśli oni nie chcą brać udziału to ich sprawa, mogą od razu iść na ceremonię. Corey - Lepiej się ucisz piratko! Vivian - Wypraszam sobie! - skoczyła na niego z szablą. Rarity - Ej bez takich! Przypominam to jest sweet sezon i macie być bez przemocy! Kat - Jak ja^^ Rarity - Dokładnie! Teraz wsiadajcie do autobusu. Pojedziemy do miejsca, gdzie odbędzie się wasze wyzwanie! Zawodnicy weszli do autobusu. Ten pojechał po wiejskiej drodze przez pole. Wolno płynąca rzeczka: 120px137x137px Autobus zatrzymał się przy brzegu wolno płynącej rzeki. Brzeg kawałek dalej zamieniał się w bagienko. Zawodnicy wyszli z autobusu. Pinkie - Cudna okolica^^ Jose - Oczywiście... Rarity wyszła ostatnia z autobusu. Rarity - Jak wam się podoba to miejsce? Jose - Jakieś bagno, rzeczka... czyżby wiejskie kąpielisko? Rarity - Raczej nie... Wskazała na płynące rzeką kawałki papieru toaletowego i plastikową butelkę. Gisel - To chyba nie jest to o czym myślę. Rarity - Tak to właśnie to... szambo! Gisel omdlała, ale przytrzymał ją Ilaj. Ilaj - Nie mdlej tutaj. Gisel - Już mi lepiej. Dziękuje za ratunek :) Ilaj - Proszę :) Corey - Chyba nie karzesz nam wskakiwać do tej wody i wykonywać zadania? Rarity - To nie będzie rozkaz, to będzie dobrowolne. Wszyscy - Uf... Rarity - Udział w każdym zadaniu jest dobrowolny, a brak udziału zwykle skutkuje eliminacją. Pinkie - Czyli trzeba skakać? Tak do wody? Kat - O, o... ' ' Rarity - Powiem wam zadanie: W tej rzece na dnie są 4 średnie kowadła. Musicie je wyłowić. Ta drużyna, która pierwsza wyłowi dwa wygrywa. Flash - I to ma być słodkie?! Roberto - Właśnie?! Rarity - Nie to akurat chwyt na oglądalność. Corey - To skaczemy? Rarity - No... Zadanie: 120px137x137px Wszyscy chłopacy (oprócz Flasha) zrzucili z siebie ubrania ukazując świetną ,,rzeźbę". Dziewczyny zaczęły się wachlować dłońmi. Gisel - Oni są wspaniali^^ Vivian - Mój Will wprawił, by ich w osłupienie swoją klatą. Gisel - Może... Chłopacy wskoczyli do wody. Kat - Co z tobą Flash? - zapytała odkładając sukienkę na trawę. Flash - Ja odpuszczę sobie szambo. Pinkie - Ja też. Pograjmy w wojnę ^^ Wyjęła z kieszeni talię kart, usiadła obok Flasha na ziemi i zaczęli grać. Reszta dziewczyn wskoczyła do wody. Rarity - Hm... ciekawe, ciekawe... Po chwili wynurzył się Roberto z kupą no włosach. Roberto - Co to jest?! Zrzucił to z włosów. Rarity - Gdzie twój team? Roberto - Znaleźli kowadło a wtedy... to coś... Rarity - Rozumiem. Lepie im pomagaj, zwłaszcza ty... Roberto niechętnie zanurkował. Rarity - Aż miło patrzeć jak nurkują w... szambie... Tym czasem pod wodą. Kat i Vivian starały się podnieść kowadło. To jednak nie chciało się ruszyć. Kat - Bul, bul. Z jej ust wyleciały bąbelki. Czym prędzej połknęła je i odetchnęła bez problemu. Gisel - O_O ' ' Chłopakom tym czasem szło lepiej. Byli już na powierzchni i płynęli z kowadłem na brzeg. Jose - Lekkie jak na kowadło. Roberto - Nie ważne, chcę wychodzić z tej wody. Ilaj - Nie śpiesz się tak. Corey - On przynajmniej coś robi Spojrzał na Flasha grającego w karty na brzegu. Ilaj - No w sumie... Odłożyli kowadło na brzeg. Wyszli z wody. Roberto miał coś brązowego na włosach, Jose miał na nogach gumę do żucia, Corey miał papier toaletowy na nodze, jedynie Ilaj był czysty. Corey - Kolo jak to zrobiłeś? Ilaj - Brud mnie widocznie nie lubi :) Rarity - Też jestem pod wrażeniem. Lepiej nurkujcie po kolejne kowadło zanim... Z wody wyszła drużyna Hello kitty. Postawiły kowadło na ziemi. Vivian - Chyba całkiem nieźle nam poszło. Kat - Tam było brudno i nie fajnie :< Pinkie podbiegła do nich. Pinkie - Dobrze wam idzie musicie teraz skoncentrować się na szukaniu drugiego kowadła, jak jastrzębie szukające myszki, jak szachista podczas meczu na czas, jak saper rozbrajając bombę! Gisel - Fajne metafory, ale wiemy gdzie jest kowadło musimy je tylko wyjąć. Wskoczyła do rzeczki, reszta zrobiła to samo. Pinkie - A wy chłopczęta^^? Jose - Już... Weszli do rzeczki. Pinkie podeszła do Rarity. Pinkie - Nieźle im idzie. Rarity - W moich sezonach nie ma zbyt wielu oferm i zapychaczy. Staram się, by najlepsi walczyli z najlepszymi. Pinkie - I dobrze! Wróciła na trawę grać w karty z Flashem. Pod wodą Vivian już była przy kowadle kiedy podpłynęła do niej wielka ryba. Z głowy wystawał a jej rura. Vivian -,- Ryba zassała ją do rury. Vivian - Ym! Y! Kat zobaczyła ją. Kat - Y, y. Gisel - ? Kat wskazała na walczącą z rybą Vivian. Podpłynęły pomóc Vivian. Ryba na ich widok uciekła. Dziewczyny musiały jednak się wynurzyć i odetchnąć. Vivian - O jej dziękuje za ratunek. Kat - Proszę, ciekawe, że coś może rzyć w tej rzeczce. Gisel - Na początku myślałam, że jest płytsza... Nagle ta sama ryba wynurzyła się i dała w ręce Vivian kowadło po czym odpłynęła. Gisel - L.O.L Kat - Leauge of legends? Gisel - (facepalm) Kat - Czyli nie... Wyszły z kowadłem na brzeg, zaraz potem pojawili się chłopcy. Rarity - Z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy oznajmiam, że dzisiaj wygrały laski z Hello kitty! Hello kitty - Jej! Rarity - Brudną drabinę poproszę was na ceremonię. Roberto - Fajnie, dziś nie jestem winny. Jose - To jeszcze nie czyni cię bezpiecznym... Roberto - To już wasza decyzja... Chłopacy spojrzeli po sobie. ' Dom Hello Kitty: 120px Pinkie - Jej wygrałyśmy! Vivian - Poprawka na wiatr: My wygrałyśmy, bez ciebie. Gisel - Fakt. Kat - Ej, ale Pinkie doprowadziła do zwycięstw w innych odcinkach! Vivian - Dobrze, ale mówimy o tym zadaniu. Pinkie - Weźcie się nie kłóćcie, tylko celebrujcie, że nikt nie odpadnie z naszej drużyny! Gisel - Pewnie :) Pinkie dała im po Nyan ciastku, wypiły po butelce i wyleciały z domu i pobiegały po niebie. Pinkie - Meowth!' Przed ceremonią: 137x137px Jose, Ilaj i Corey rozmawiają za domkiem. Jose - Dzisiaj warto by odpadł Flash. Zrobił się zbyt pewny siebie, a dziś nie pracował. Corey - No faktycznie... Ilaj - Jak wy wogóle myślicie, by głosować na kogoś innego niż Roberto! Corey - On był dziś chociaż pożyteczny... Jose - Odpadnie potem. Ilaj - Chyba, że dotrwa do rozwiązania i wtedy bum! Koniec nas! Jose - Zagłosujemy jak chcemy. Ilaj - Pewnie -,- Rozeszli się. Roberto wyciąga głowę z beczki. ' ' ' ' ' Ceremonia: 137x137px Rarity stoi z tacą 4 podkówek. Rarity - Witajcie zawodnicy na ceremonii. Flash - Hej. Rarity - Dzisiaj pewien sojusz się zachwiał. Jose, Corey i Ilaj spojrzeli po sobie. Rarity - Jednak wynik ceremonii był prosty. 3 wytypowane osoby, jedna z nich zasługiwała widocznie na eliminacje bardziej, ale najpierw bezpieczni... Corey! Łapie podkówkę do ust. Corey - To było przecież pewne. Rarity - No... Jose! Rzuca mu podkówkę. Jose - Teraz zrobi się ciekawiej... Rarity - Racja, ale najpierw bezpieczny jest Ilaj, 1 głos. Ilaj wziął podkówkę i spojrzał na członków swojej drużyny wrogo. Rarity - Dziś ta osoba przegrała 2:1. A był to: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Flash! Flash - Co?! Ten plebs mnie wywalił! Roberto - Uf. Ilaj - Żałosna decyzja... Corey i Jose przewrócili oczyma i przywiązali Flasha do krowy. Rarity - Bye! Krowa pobiegła w dal. Rarity - To na tyle! Oglądajcie koniecznie kolejny odcinek totalnej porażki w Bziździszewie! Materiał Dodatkowy: Krowa idzie powoli. Flash - Nie fajnie! Krowa wskoczyła do rzeczki szambo. Flash - Ej, ja się utopie! Zjadła go ryba z rurą w głowie. Koniec Czy podobał ci się 9. odcinek TPWB? Tak Średnio Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji w 9 odc. TPWB? Tak. Nie Komentarze i opinie (też te negatywne) Mile widziane :) Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie